A prince's judgment
by SaiyajinNoOuji
Summary: The end has finally come to the might Saiayjin no Ouji, sacrifcing his body to destroy Majin Buu he now stands before King Yemma, what will his judgment be....Please Read and Review


Authors Note: Well I thought of this just because I always wondered what it must have been like when Vegeta killed himself to get rid of Majin Buu and stood in front of King Yemma for his judging. I know its been done a few time out there but I thought I might as well get my input as well. Please read and review. ~Super_Saiyajin no Ouji~  
  
  
  
1 A prince's judgment  
  
  
  
  
  
Laughter filled the air as the mighty Saiyajin no Ouji stared down his current opponent. This creature, which was released due to his and Kakarot's fighting, was something of the likes he had never seen. Knowing full well what he must do, he found it rather amusing that he was about to give his life up for this worthless planet. A planet that hated him, loathed him, and which didn't understand him. It took only a few people to gradually change his mind about everything, mainly his wife and child, yes with out them he more then likely would have continued his evil ways but as much as he hated to admit it, he treasured them more then anything in the world. With that last thought he turned to the task at hand.  
  
"Majin Buu! I finally found the way to destroy you! I'm going to blow you into so many pieces that you will never be able to regenerate!" bellowed the might warrior prince as he continued to have his smirk of confidence etched on to his face.  
  
Majin Buu quickly changed his demeanor when he heard that statement, he looked at his body as if it was possible he may be right. With a curious look he continued to stare at the strange mouthy little man before him.  
  
Vegeta hunched over and powered up to max and then pressed on to tap his life essence itself. Remembering his final images of Bulma, Trunks, and yes, even Kakarot. What the Namek had said had also struck a cord. He would never see any of those people again, as he had killed so many innocence that he even knew that this attempt of redemption was in vain, but at least he would have done some good not just for his own personal glory, but for something he truly believed was worth saving.  
  
While feeling the pain of his life being drained and being focused on the outside aura he was producing he gave one final thought to everyone.  
  
"I do this for you Bulma, you Trunks, and yes even you Kakarot..Farewell." With that he released his awesome power, which he had gathered.  
  
The power wave swept to a 2-mile radius. With in the mighty power wave could be heard the scream of the creature named Majin Buu as he was destroyed into many many bits. Another was heard within the center as the mighty Saiyajin no Ouji let loose everything that was kept within him.  
  
Piccolo and Krillen could feel the power behind them as they flew to a safe distance. Piccolo, feeling as if they had reached far enough, turned around making sure he kept a good handle on Trunks who he had carried with him. Both he and Krillen both stared at the display of power as a giant globe of energy crackled on the horizon. Piccolo quickly explained what Vegeta had planned on doing while they were making their escape. Krillen shocked at what he was seeing knew that nothing could have survived that attack and yelled out Vegeta's name is if it were to make things better.  
  
The last thing the great Saiyajin no Ouji, proud prince of the warrior race felt was as if his whole body and spirit tearing apart as he released the unstable amount of energy, then it all went black. The next thing he knew he slowly appeared in front of a very large desk. Vegeta knew he should be dead but he still had a physical form, confused he quickly looked around. He saw rather oddly dressed individuals who had horns and little puffs of smoke in a very large line, which seemed not have an end to it, and it was then that he finally took notice of the giant demon sitting behind the desk that he finally knew where he was. The judgment table of the afterlife.  
  
King Yemma was busy in his usual routine of judging the spirits of the recently deceased, he had grown quite used to all of the commotion of his job but something was different right now, not knowing what he stopped his work and tried to figure out what was bothering him. Then it struck him. It was quit, unnaturally quit seeing how there were millions of souls being processed along with his minions guiding all of them to their respected areas. Not quite sure why, he quickly looked at a few of his servants who had their jaws open and all looking directly in front of his desk. What he saw was something that he never thought possible at this time. Before him stood the mighty Saiyajin no Ouji himself!  
  
"Well well, this is a surprise. Prince Vegeta I presume." Bellowed the mighty demon lord.  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms and closed his eyes as he lowered his head. "Hai", was his only response.  
  
"I can only imagine how you died mighty warrior but my job is to judge you. Now let me check my records." Stated King Yemma as he rummaged through his book of deeds, which recorded all actions for every single being in his quadrant.  
  
His face frowning he knew what to expect from this individual. Prince Vegeta was responsible for the deaths of millions upon millions of beings, and it was only time till he stood before him, the Demon lord. Not needing to look any further, King Yemma knew the judgment of this warrior. Closing the book he cleared his throat and went on with his judgment.  
  
"Prince Vegeta. You are here by judged and sent to hell for eternity. Although you have changed from your evil ways and even according to my book sacrificed your life to save planet Earth, you have kill millions upon millions of innocent beings which out weigh your deeds of good, there for it is within my power to send you to hell where your physical body will disappear along with any memories of the mortal realm. Do you have anything to say?" calmly stated King Yemma as he stared down at the mighty prince.  
  
Vegeta just let it all soak in. This was it, it had all finally caught up with him, and he finally met his demise. With this in mind, the prince slowly raised his head and created a smirk of arrogance and coolly stated, "I am ready to see if the tales of hell are really up to my standards, although I truly doubt that they could ever compare to what I have been through! So let me see what hell can offer to the mighty Saiyajin no Ouji!" stated Vegeta as he continued his smirk. King Yemma frowned somewhat, before him was a creature that was being sent to hell and he had the audacity to smirk and to challenge the power of hell itself! So be it he thought.  
  
Vegeta felt rather at peace with himself, he was rather curious what hell was like so he made no big deal of it, all of a sudden the floor beneath him opened up to a black hole as he fell into nothingness and his consciousness left his body. Before it all went black he let out one more laugh as he yelled at the top of his lungs of being the great Saiyajin no Ouji, proud prince of the warrior race. 


End file.
